Orthodontic apparatuses, methods, and procedures can be used to correct a variety of oral health issues. Orthodontic cases (braces) have been used to align an individual's teeth to repair abnormalities in the individual's tooth arrangement. Once braces are removed, retainers such as Hawley retainers are fitted for the individual to prevent the individual's teeth from moving after repositioning.
To correct other or deficiencies, such as cross-bites, a narrow maxillary or mandibular bone, clenching, grinding, or other oral conditions, apparatuses may be installed temporarily or permanently for varying periods of time to address such conditions, such as palate expanders, mandibular splints and bite plates, or retainers.